Camping 2013
Camping 2013 is a 2013 found-footage/horror short film directed by Douglas Harvey. The film is an entry into the wide and varied mythology of "Slenderman", but is meant to be its own independent story. In this particular film, a group of young campers is stalked by Slenderman. Doug (Douglas Harvey), documents his friend Andy's (Andrew Shaul) descent into madness as the entity tightens its grip on the unsuspecting campers. Filmed as part of a legitimate camping trip that director Douglas Harvey took in September 2013, the footage was enhanced by visual effects to include the presence of Slenderman - an entity of mysterious origin who brainwashes and controls its victims. The other "stars" of the film, Andrew Shaul, Jackson Bailey, Katie Chandler, and Evan Patrick are all friends of Douglas. They play themselves, although for the majority of the film only Andrew Shaul had undertaken any direction for the film's story line and is thus playing a character other than himself. Plot The film begins as a routine "found-footage" style documentary showing the various events the group of friends - Doug, Andy, Jackson, Katie, Evan, Josh, and Patrick - are undergoing during their camping trip. During a hike, however, Andy begins acting strangely. When Doug investigates, signs of brainwashing become obvious. As the hikers trek deeper into the woods, the digital video footage becomes more and more distorted and the audio spikes whenever passing through a mysterious patch of land blockaded by "No Trespassing" signs. Seemingly drawn to the forces within these off-limits areas, Andy makes several attempts to cross the trespass perimeter, forcing Doug to take action. Eventually, it becomes obvious that an unknown entity in the form of a tall, horrifically thin and pale man (Slenderman) is the one controlling Andy. Doug witnesses a fleeting glimpse of the monster and chases Andy, demanding answers. Unable to get anywhere, Doug gives up - but not after seeing more supernatural and terrifying moments (like Andy being able to transport over a hundred feet in a mere second). Returning to their campsite, Andy steals Doug's machete (which he was using on the hike to cut down branches and leaves) and escapes into the woods muttering "proxy, operator, proxy, operator". Unwilling to follow, Doug gives up on his friend. Later that evening, the group is accompanied by Josh's girlfriend and enjoy drinking over a raging bonfire (ignited by a folding chair, of all things). A brief glimpse of Slenderman appears in the distance, but nobody seems to notice. The next morning, everything seems to have returned to normal. Doug thinks he may have noticed another appearance of the entity, but is proven wrong when he zooms into the area and finds nothing out of the ordinary. While the others are packing up to head home, Jackson asks if anyone has seen Andy. Doug investigates, finding that the machete is once again missing, and arms himself with a folding knife. He unzips Andy's tent, where he hears his friend muttering "proxy, operator" from within, and asks what's wrong with him. Andy strikes without notice, slaying Doug in the process. His camera falls to the ground and we see that the others are in a trance, drawn to the sight of something in the distance. The camera falls again, toward the camper's line of sight - where the unmistakable and horrifying figure of Slenderman waits, watching them all. Cast *Douglas Harvey as Doug *Andrew Shaul as Andy *Jackson Bailey as Jackson *Katie Chandler as Katie *Evan Patrick as Evan Production Writing Casting Filming Editing & Visual Effects Release and Reception Release Critical Response See Also External Links Category:Films